First and Last
by B25Mitch
Summary: Only on the last night of their lives can they admit their feelings.  Keiichi/Rena lemon one-shot.


"Keiichi, I'm scared. I don't want to die." Rena's soft voice was almost drowned out by the pounding of the rain on the tin roof of the small shed they hid in. The fear they felt was like nothing they had every experienced before.

It was by sheer luck that they had spotted the white van approaching the garbage pile. If Keiichi had been standing three meters to the left, he wouldn't have seen it. They had watched from a distance as the men tore through the conversion van that had often been Rena's only place of respite, and recently, where she went to be alone with Keiichi.

"Don't worry. We're not going to die." But even as Keiichi said this, he felt, no, he knew that it was a lie. Deep in his heart he somehow knew that they wouldn't live to see the sunrise. "We're not going to die." He said this more for himself than for Rena.

Rena scooted closer to Keiichi's side. She took his hand and draped it over her shoulders. Her head resting on his shoulder she asked, "Do you like me?"

He looked at the ground. "Of course I do. You're one of the best friends I've ever had."

She gently turned his head to face hers. "No. Do you love me?"

Keiichi gazed into Rena's eyes. Those eyes shimmered with a mixture of hope and despair. He suddenly realized how close she was to him. He could smell her shampoo. She smelled like strawberries. He finally understood. He loved her with everything he had. "I love you, Rena."

"I'm glad. I love you, too." Her face inched forward toward his. As their lips met, Keiichi felt like he had done this before, some time long ago. A vision of men with guns bursting through the door of the shed entered his mind. He closed his eyes and pushed the images from his mind, focusing on the sensation of being so close to the girl he loved.

He felt Rena's tongue against his lips, and he parted them, letting her explore. He had no idea how long they kissed before Rena pulled away. "Keiichi. I want more." She took his hand and pressed it against her chest. "I want to feel you."

She had Keiichi lay on his back; he unbuttoned his shirt as she unzipped her skirt. She let it fall to the floor, revealing a pair of white and green striped panties. She removed her shirt, then begin to undo Keiichi's pants. He started to help, but she made him lie back down. She pulled down his boxers to reveal his already semi-hard manhood, surrounded by a thin patch of brown hair.

She hesitantly took his dick into her mouth. She teased the tip with her tongue, running it in circles. He became hard in no time. She stopped when Keiichi said, "I'm going to come!"

She smiled. "Not yet." She patted her stomach. "Do it in here." Keiichi saw that her panties had become soaked with her juices as she slid them down her pale thighs. Her hairless pussy was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. She took off her bra and said, "Are you ready?" All Keiichi could do was nod.

She lowered herself down onto Keiichi's cock. She winced and began to cry.

Keiichi looked up at her. "Does it hurt?"

She smiled through her tears. "A little bit. I'm just so happy. I love you so much. I'm going to move now."

She bounced up and down on Keiichi's shaft, and before long he began thrusting from below, matching her rhythm. She took his hands and had him grope her small breasts. "It- it feels so good, Keiichi! Give me more!"

She bent at the waist, leaning down to kiss her new lover, while continuing to shake her hips, causing Keiichi's dick to hit all her most sensitive spots. She moaned in pleasure. Her voice kept getting louder. "I love you so much!"

Keiichi thought he heard feet and voices outside. "Keep your voice down! I think they're outside!" But Rena was too lost in the sensation to respond.

She felt Keiichi tense up underneath her. She asked, "Are you going to come? Please! Come inside me!"

"It feels so good! It's so tight!" Keiichi groaned, "I'm coming!" With one final thrust he shot his load deep inside Rena's pussy. She screamed.

"I can feel it! It's flowing inside me! I'm coming too!" Just as Rena came, the door to the shed burst open. Takano entered the shed, followed by several men carrying guns.

Takano smiled. "Of all the things I expected to find you two doing, this was not on the list." She chuckled.

Rena finally realized what was happening and rolled off of Keiichi.

Keiichi glanced at the bat. At the billhook. They were too far away. He couldn't make it in time. They were dead. He turned to look at his young lover. She was crying. Keiichi realized that he was crying too. He took her in his arms. "I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you."

Rena pressed her face into Keiichi's shoulder. "I still love you."

Takano chuckled again. "How cute. Kill them."

Gunshots rang out in the night, and then were drowned out by the crash of thunder. The two children were dead, and soon the loop would begin anew…


End file.
